Miley, not Hannah!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Miley is not Hannah anymore, but Lilly and Oliver are still her best friends!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: I hope y'all are goin' to like this story. May the God bless Miley, because she's so cute!**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley, not Hannah!<strong>

**Miley Ray Stewart is 26 years old. She is no longer Hannah Montana. Miley's life is a lot more calm now, since she don't have a double-life anymore. Her official Diamond on the Hollywood Parade of Diamonds now says 'Miley Ray Stewart' instead of 'Hannah Montana' and she hasn't gone on tour or recorded any new studio-albums since she threw in her blonde Hannah-wig.**

"Hi, Hannah!" says Traci van Horn as Miley enter the big room.

"Traci, don't you get it...? I'm Miley, not Hannah, okey?" says Miley.

"I'm still not used to that." says Traci.

"Try to get used to it then! Please, I don't want people to call me Hannah anymore!" says Miley.

"You were much more fun as Hannah Montana!" says Traci.

"She was only an illusion!" says Miley.

"Yeah, but she was _**my **_fucking illusion, Miley!" says Traci.

"Sweet niblets! Grow up! Nobody's gonna be a kid forever!" says Miley. "You act no different from when you were 16, while I'm growin' into a mature adult woman!"

"Hey! I thought you were my friend!" says Traci as a small tear fall down her face.

"The only reason I was nice to you was because your dad was my record-producer, but now I'm with a new record-company so there's no reason for me to pretend to like ya anymore!" says Miley, showing her true feelings towards Traci.

"I gotta say that you're a good actor. Never did I suspect that you don't like me." says Traci.

"Now ya know the truth! I think you're an ego-maniac and a bitch! If things had been different I would have let Lilly punch you in the face years ago! She's my very best friend and you've always treated her like crap! Do ya know how difficult it's been to keep myself from kick your sorry ass, Traci...?" says Miley in a loud voice, almost screaming it.

"Don't be so rude!" says Traci as she almost begin to cry.

"Rude? Wanna talk rude, eh?" says Miley. "You always treat Lilly like no more than my brainless sidekick, but she's my real friend and she's always there for me, unlike you who doesn't really care about me. You don't even fuckin' know anything about the real me! About Miley! You only know Hannah! That's lame! I'm so much more than that! So don't tell me that I'm rude!"

"Don't be mad at me..." says Traci.

"Too late!" says Miley.

"Please! Forgive me." says Traci as she start to cry.

"Part of me want to, but I don't think I can do that. I'm sorry!" says Miley. "Buh-bye, Traci van Horn!"

Miley put on her sunglasses and walk out to her car. She take her place in the driver's seat and head for home.

"Traci is such a kid! I mean...come on! Grow up, bitch!" says Miley.

At the same time Traci is on the floor, crying.

"Hannah! I want you back!" says Traci through her tears.

Soon Miley step out from her car outside her house.

"Oh, I almost forgot..." says Miley. "I told Lilly that I'd call her today."

Miley open her handbag and pull out her phone.

"Hi, Lils! It's me, Miley!"

"Hi, Miley!"

"How are ya doin' this week, Lillian?"

"Just fine, thank you! I'm waitin' for Oliver. He's gonna take me out for a romantic dinner tonight."

"Sounds nice!"

"Yeah!"

"So, what have you done today?"

"I just got home. I've been to Traci. Now that we don't have to keep the Hannah-secret anymore I could finally tell her what a damn bitch she is. Man, it felt so good to tell her the truth!"

"So I no longer have to hold back when I feel like I wanna kick her down?"

"No! Just give her a good ol' fist-punch right in the face!"

Miley giggle a little.

"Okey! I'm sure I'll do that."

Lilly start to giggle too.

"Have a nice night, Lilly! Say 'hi' to Oliver from em, okey?"

"Sure! Bye, Miley!"

"Bye, Lils!"

Miley enter her house.

She put down her handbag on the floor and goes to her bedroom.

In her bedroom Miley take off her tank top and her skirt and put on a black t-shirt and her new dark jeans.

She grab her favorite guitar and play a little.

"Miley, you're as good as ever!" says Miley to herself.

The next day Miley, Lilly and Oliver eat hamburgers down at the beach.

"It's nice to not be Hannah anymore!" says Miley.

"We can all be ourselves now!" says Oliver.

"Very true!" says Lilly.

The sun shine upon the 'Miley-necklace' that Miley's wearing.

"You still have the Miley-necklace?" says Lilly surprised. She didn't notice it before now.

"Yeah! I've had it all these years. Guess I don't wanna throw it away..." says Miley with a smile.

"Nice!" says Lilly.

"Ladies, wanna go for a swim?" says Oliver to Miley and Lilly.

"Yeah, sure!" says Miley and Lilly.

"Good!" says Oliver.

Miley and Lilly switch into bikini. Miley's is black and Lilly's is red.

Oliver pull off his shirt. He also pull of his jeans. Beneath his jeans he's wearing his black swim-shorts.

The 3 friends run towards the water and dive in.

"Let's race to the rock over there!" says Oliver as he points towards a rock out in the water.

"Okey!" says Lilly.

"I'm on too!" says Miley.

Lilly, the most athletic one of the 3 win the race easy far ahead of both Oliver and Miley.

"Lilly still got it, guys!" says a happy Lilly as she smash her fist into the air.

"Pure luck!" says Oliver.

"No way, Ollie! I won fair and square! Right, Miley?" says Lilly with a smile.

"True!" says Miley. "Face it, Oken! Lilly's much more athletic than you are, even since ya started workin' out!"

"Yeah, you're probably right..." says Oliver with a smile.

The 3 friends swim back towards the shore.

"Wanna go see a movie tonight, guys?" says Miley.

"Sure!" says Oliver.

"Okey! That sounds fun!" says Oliver.

"Nice!" says Miley. "Meet me at my house at six, okey?"

"Okey!" says Oliver and Lilly at the same time.

**The End.**


End file.
